You Gotta Love Me
by A Lover of Love
Summary: When their parents set up a marriage in order to merge the company, Kagome nor Inuyasha were looking forward to it. Now, they must spend some quality time together on vacation. Co Written with Drvnkrazee


_"Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine, and at last you create what you will." -George Bernard Shaw_

**(X) (x) (X)**

**You Gotta Love Me**

Chapter 1: What's the Matter?

by

_Drvnkrazee _and _A Lover of Love_

(Let us warn you though, this is a mimicry of Mmiray's work, but with our own little twists and turns! In other words, WE'RE NOT TAKING CREDIT FOR THE PLOT/STORYLINE!)

**(X) (x) (X)**

* * *

**(Z)(z)(Z)**

"UGH! I HATE HIM!" came a loud and growling voice as the front doors of the mansion opened. All of the servants were alarmed by the sudden eruption of the household because there, dripping wet in the middle of the two grand doors, stood a fuming yet lovely woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi.

She was a wealthy woman at the age of twenty-four, but this was simply due the family. Her mother was the owner of Higurashi Aircrafts where they sold airplanes, jets, and every other item that could lift itself into the air. Kagome had attended college for several years with a major in business and a minor in english, but this year, she took a break from college to help with the family business seeing as she and her brother, Souta, would be taking over in a couple of years.

But unfortunately, it seemed as if her mother didn't want her around the company at all. She would always tell her that she wanted her to attend college first and live a 'normal life', but that was never the case. How could someone born into a family like hers ever live 'normally'? That, and she never understood why her mother was always setting her on dates with a man that she truly despised.

"Mistress! What's the matter? And...what happened?" came the concerned voice of one of the maids as she brought a bright yellow towel to Kagome at the sight of her appearance.

"Inuyasha! _That_ is what the matter is!" she yelled as she roughly grabbed the towel, wrapped it around her shoulders, and stormed upstairs.

The maid watched the soaking wet girl march up the stairs with a somewhat dissapointed, yet humorous, look on her face. Just then, the butler came out and happened to see Kagome right before she turned the corner.

"What happened to her? And why is she so wet?" he asked the maid.

The maid sighed. "Inuyasha, I suppose, dumped something on her."

"Ah," he replied. "Of course," and went on with his daily tasks.

"Okay, Kagome. Just calm down and tell me exactly what happened," Sango told her infuriated friend over the phone. She was used to getting phone calls after Kagome had her little 'dates' with none other than the infamous Inuyasha Youkai and she was also used to this type of behavior from both him and Kagome.

"That... that... _JERK_ ruined my day! No. He didn't _RUIN_ my day, he _DESTROYED_ it! He-he.. _UGH_! I just hate him!" she yelled as she toweled her hair vigorously. She had just stepped out of her shower to wash off the nasty water she had fallen into and decided to phone Sango immediantly.

Sango was Kagome's best friend at the moment who stuck by her side through thick and thin. The two had met at college and had several classes together during their freshman year, but seeing as they were growing older and going in different career paths, they no longer had any way of seeing each other at school. Instead, they kept in contact with each other through phone and through weekly visits to each others homes.

"Yeah," Sango said sarcastically. "That _totally_ explains everything. I am _so_ happy that we had this very detailed conversation about absolutely _NOTHING_!" she yelled as she rummaged through her fridge. If she was about to listen to Kagome's long and, surely, dramatic story, she wanted something to snack on as she did.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Kagome said as she plopped down onto the couch in her bedroom, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "It's just that all he ever seems to do is try to get in my pants or embarrass me! So, you can't really blame me for being so mad!"

"I'm not _blaming_ you! I'm just trying to get the _story_ out of you, Kagome!" Sango laughed.

Kagome sighed and smiled. She just loved Sango.

"All right. Well, it all started this morning when my mother came over today..."

**

* * *

**

(Earlier that Morning)

"Miss Kagome?" the butler asked as he stood at the foot of Kagome's bed. She stirred lightly in response to his voice. "Miss Kagome?"

She grunted a soft 'huh' in response.

"It's your mother."

Kagome placed her pillow on the top of her head. "Just... Tell her I'm busy and that I'll call her tomorrow!" Kagome told him as she tried to drift back to sleep.

"I'm afraid that she isn't on the phone. She's actually outside, approaching the front door as we speak."

That had caught her attention as her eyes shot wide open.

"_WHAT_?" she yelled as she sat up immediantly. "My mother? _Here_? Oh no!" she said as she jumped out of bed and rushed over to her closet.

"Is something the matter?" the butler asked with slight concern.

"Yes! Of course something is the matter! My _MOTHER_ is here and that can only mean one thing!" she told him as he saw several articles of clothing fly out of the closet.

"...And that thing... _is_?" he asked with genuine interest.

Suddenly, Kagome's head popped out of the closet door with a horrified look on her face. "It means she has set up another date with Inuyasha!" she whispered as if she didn't want anyone else to know.

The butler nodded. "Ah. Of course," he replied, then left the room to let Kagome change.

Once Kagome had finally placed on more suitable clothes for her own comfort, she ran into her bathroom and sprinkled water on her face, pinched her nose to give it a redish color, and dropped some water into her eyes. As soon as she heard her mother knock on the door, Kagome ran straight into bed and dove under the covers.

"Kagome! Darling? Can I come in?" her mother asked in a cheery voice as she opened the door.

Kagome let out a light cough from underneath the covers for a better effect. "Mom?" she let out weakly. "Is that you?"

"Kagome?" her mother questioned as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Darling? What's the matter? Are you sick?" she asked as she rushed over to Kagome, sat down beside her, and felt her head. It was warm and clammy; that wasn't a healthy sign.

"Oh, mom..." she said softly, "I feel terrible." She coughed lightly, earning a pitiful look from her mother.

Kagome mentally laughed. Mothers were so gullible.

"Oh, honey. So does that mean you'll probably be in bed all day today?" she asked as she tucked in her daughter.

Kagome gently nodded her head. "I think so."

Kagome's mother started to rise. "Well then, you stay here and get your rest, all right?" As Kagome's mother reached the door, she turned around and sighed. "I just hope you feel better, Kagome."

"Me too, mom. I'm real sorry I couldn't go on that date with Inuyasha today," she told her mother sadly.

Kagome's mother gave her a strange look. "A _date_? There wasn't a date. I just came over here to pick you up so you could help with work." Kagome's mouth fell agape. The one time the shields were up, something fabulous happened and her mother wanted to bring her to work. "But you stay and rest, dear. You're sick!" she smiled and left the room.

Kagome stared at the previously occupied space. "She... She wanted me to.. to help?" she asked aloud. This was a new offer. Her mother _NEVER_ wanted her to help at work, but today she did? Something really exciting must have been going down and Kagome did not want to miss it.

"_Mom_!" she yelled abruptly and jumped out of bed. "Mom, I was _lying_!" she yelled again as she ran after her mother. "You hear me? I was just lying! It was all a joke! You know, ha ha-funny? _Mom_!" she continued to yell as she ran down the stairs. It was amazing that a fifty year old woman like her mother could move about the house so quickly.

When Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, she ran outside to see her mother step into the limo. "Mom, _wait_! I'm not sick!"

Kagome's mother popped her head out of the car window with a smile on her face as her daughter approached the vehicle. "Oh, you're not?" She waited for Kagome to answer, which was a quick shake from the head to indicate a no. She smiled. "Excellent. Then you can go on the date I just arranged for you with Inuyasha! _Lunch at the pier_!"

Once again, Kagome's mouth fell open, but this was a more angry look rather than a shocked look. "Thank you for reminding me of this date, by the way. I am so happy you are finally starting to see things my way!"

"No! You tricked me! I'm not _'seeing things your way'_! You've just tricked me, that's all!"

"Yes, well. You should learn some better tricks before you try and pull a fast one on your mother!"

Kagome suddenly looked embarrassed for the stunt she attempted earlier.

"Be ready by ten because that is when Inuyasha should be arriving." She she smiled and turned to the front of the car. "Driver, please take me to my estate now?" she asked the driver before blowing her daughter an air kiss. "_Love you_!" she called as the window rolled up.

While watching the limo drove off, Kagome huffed in frustration and stomped her foot down upon the hard cement. "Ugh! Why must she make me date that stubborn ass of a man!" she yelled before marching back inside to get ready for that day's date.

**(Later that Morning)**

Sometime around ten o'clock, another limo arrived with who else but Inuyasha Youkai inside, the man Kagome desperately disliked. As the driver opened the car door, Inuyasha, a man with long, silver, and flowing hair, black slacks, and a white shirt, stepped out of the car with a somewhat evil look on his face. It's not that he _was_ evil; he just loved playing with Kagome. Whenever she was angry, it would crack him up just to see the look of fury on her face and the fire in her eyes. Whenever she was embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile and watch as her face turned as red as a tomato. And most importantly, he loved flirting with her because by doing that, he was able to make her both angry _and_ embarrassed at the same time. Like we said before, he just loved playing with her.

As he was about to ring her doorbell, the door suddenly flew open and a very angry Kagome was standing there. She was wearing a light green dress with pink flowers stitched along the sides. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she had small amount of make up on.

Inuyasha smirked. If she was already this angry before the day had even started, he was positive he was going to have fun with her. "Hey, bitch. How ya doin?"

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes as she started to move towards the limo while she called to him, "Fine, jerk. And how are you?"

Inuyasha followed her to the limo and lustfully watched as she got into the backseat. Kagome's dress tickled her long and tan legs and slowly started to ride up her thighs once she was completely in the car.

"I'm actually better, now that I think about it," he smiled as he followed in after her.

Kagome scooted to the opposite side of the car, in order to be as far as possible from Inuyasha, and looked out the window.

She really did hate her mother at that moment. She never understood why she made her go on these ridiculous dates with Inuyasha. It wasn't like their families were the best of buddies; they were actuall company rivals. For many years, the Higurashi and the Youkai family were going head to head when it came to work. They were always trying to outdo each other when selling jets to customers, whether it be millionaires or an industry.

Often, Kagome thought that they were trying to fix a mistake through Inuyasha and her self by making the two become friends. That, however, was a very unlikely theory because there was no way in seven hells would she agree to reside on 'friendly' terms with him.

The car ride had gone completely silent so far and Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Inuyasha had scooted closer to her. It was when he spoke did she realize exactly how close they were.

"So, Kagome. How do you feel about us?" he asked with a grin. "Do you feel that we can communicate well?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him once she was facing him. "_DON'T_ come any closer," she warned dangerously.

His smile got wider. "Is that a threat?" he asked as he inched towards her.

"Is it a threat if I tell you that I'm going to rip out your eyes and stuff them down your throat so you can't see or breathe?" she asked with a playful smile as she tried to scoot further away from him. It wasn't proving to be useful though because her back was already pressed against the door.

"Oh, come on Kagome," he cooed while coming closer. "You can't really mean that, can you?" he asked while raising his hand.

"And don't you _DARE_ touch me!" she yelled. She lifted her right fist in the air to warn him further, but he quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the door. "How dare you!" she screamed at him.

His ears flinched due to her scream, but he just smiled and said, "You know me, I can never turn down a dare!"

"You are such an arrogant a-"

Suddenly, the door opened and Kagome fell out, giving Inuyasha a perfect view of her pink and lacy underwear.

"Oh, my goodness! Miss Higurashi! I am so sorry!" the driver exclaimed as he bent down to help Kagome up.

Inuyasha was currently laying on his stomach with his head hanging over the seat and towards Kagome. He laughed as he saw her underwear.

"_Ha_! ..._Wow_," he laughed before looking to the driving helping Kagome who was currently struggling to pull her dress down. "Here already, are we?" he smiled to the driver.

Suddenly, Kagome stood up and hastily shoved the driver aside. "You are such an ass, Inuyasha Youkai! I hope you fall off a cliff and burn!" she yelled before closing her eyes and walked away with her head held high to show she wasn't embarrassed; yet, deep down, she was really embarrassed and angry.

It seemed like Inuyasha had accomplished his goal and he smiled briefly as he got out.

"Mr.Youkai! I am so sorry! Please don't fire me!" the poor man begged as he bowed his head.

Inuyasha shook his head softly and smiled as he watched Kagome walk towards the pier with her eyes still closed. "Nah. I won't fire you. You're probably the best thing that has happened to me today... Well, _second_ best."

The driver looked curious. "_Second best_? Then what was the first?"

Inuyasha placed his hands in his pockets casually and nodded towards the direction Kagome walked. The driver looked and watched Kagome. He suddenly realized what was going to happen.

"She's going to fall!" the driver shouted.

Suddenly, Kagome let out a piercing scream before she had blindly and accidentally walked off the edge and into the deep and disgusting water before her.

"_That_... is the first best," smiled Inuyasha then reentered the car.

"_INUYASHAAA_!" came Kagome's high pitched voice abruptly. "I HATE YOU! _AHH_!" she screamed as she splashed her hands angrily in the water. "I HATE YOU, YOU _BASTARD_!"

* * *

**(Z)(z)(Z)**

"_Wow_..." Sango said before popping a chip into her mouth. "_Dah_ is _brutah_..."

Kagome squinted her eyes in confusion. "What?"

Sango swallowed her chip. "I said 'that _is_ brutal'."

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I know. I just... I just really hope I never have to see him again. Or have him die... Whichever one comes first."

Sango laughed. "Sometimes, I really believe you _are_ insane, you know that?"

"Hey, what can you do?"

"Yeah, well, have you ever asked your mom why you have to go on these dates with him?"

"Yeah, but all she ever says is _'because I said so'_. And that's not even a real answer!" Kagome whined.

"Wow, that must really suck."

"Mhmm. But I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, _IF_ I remember too, and get a real answer from her."

"What do you mean _'if'_ you remember?" Sango asked with keen interest.

"Well, tomorrow my mother and I are going to some dinner tomorrow to discuss business or something and I have to go shopping for a dress."

"Ahh. Well, have fun, Kagome. I've gotta go now because I've got work tomorrow."

"Alright," Kagome replied. "You have fun too."

"Ha," Sango laughed sarcastically. "I'll try to."

As the two girls hung up, Sango shook her head sadly. _'Poor Kagome. Only if you knew why you were dating him...'_ Sango thought sadly. The last time she had visited Kagome's house, Sango had overheard Kagome's mother on the phone with Inuyasha's mother. Sango never told Kagome what she had heard because Kagome would probably either run away, kill herself, or not believe what she was telling her. But it was _not_ something good... A wedding was being planned and it had a certain two people involved.

* * *

**(X) (x) (X)**

_"Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine, and at last you create what you will." -George Bernard Shaw_


End file.
